List of episodes
This is a full complete list of episodes. If you would prefer a simpler list then seperate pages for each season have been created. Click the links below: Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 In each episode are 2 links. One takes you to the episode while the other one takes you to the Transcript. If you would like to see the gallery for each episode then you may want to find that through the character section. Season 1 (Season 1 ran from 1999 - 2000 and consists of 41 episodes. Note: Some DVDs and epidode lists do not include the pilot for audio reasons or they just forgot) 1A. Help Wanted. (Episode) (Transcript) 1B. Reef Blower (Episode) (Transcript) 1C. Tea At The Treedome (Episode) (Transcript) 2A Bubblestand (Episode) (Transcript) 2B Ripped Pants (Episode) (Transcript) 3A Jellyfishing (Episode) (Transcript) 3B Plankton! (Episode) (Transcript) 4A Naughty Nautical Neighbours (Episode) (Transcript) 4B Boating School (Episode) (Transcript) 5A Pizza Delviery (Episode) (Transcript) 5B Home Sweet Pineapple (Episode) (Transcript) 6A Mermaid Man And Barnacles Boy (Episode) (Transcript) 6B Pickles (Episode) (Transcript) 7A Hall Monitor (Episode) (Transcript) 7B Jellyfish Jam (Episode) (Transcript) 8A Sandy's Rocket (Episode) (Transcript) 8B Squeaky Boots (Episode) (Transcript) 9A Nature Pants (Episode) (Transcript) 9B Opposite Day (Episode) (Transcript) 10A Culture Shock (Episode) (Transcript) 10B F.U.N (Episode) (Transcript) 11A Musclebob Buffpants (Episode) (Transcript) 11B Squidward The Unfriendly Ghost (Episode) (Transcript) 12A The Chaperone (Episode) (Transcript) 12B Employee Of The Month (Episode) (Transcript) 13A Scaredy Pants (Episode) (Transcript) 13B I Was A Teenage Gary (Episode) (Transcript) 14A SB-129 (Episode) (Transcript) 14B Karate Choppers (Episode) (Transcript) 15A Sleepy Time (Episode) (Transcript) 15B Suds (Episode) (Transcript) 16A Valentine's Day (Episode) (Transcript) 16B The Paper (Episode) (Transcript) 17A Arrgh! (Episode) (Transcript) 17B Rock Bottom (Episode) (Transcript) 18A Texas (Episode) (Transcript) 18B Walking Small (Episode) (Transcript) 19A Fools in April (Episode) (Transcript) 19B Neptune Spatula (Episode) (Transcript) 20A Hooky (Episode) (Transcript) 20B Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy 2 (Episode) (Transcript) Season 2 (Season 2 ran from 2000-2003 And consists of 39 episodes) 1A Something Smells 202A 1B Bossy Boots 202B 2A Your Shoes Untied (201A) (Transcript) 2B Squids Day Off (201B) (Transcript) 3A Big Pink Looser (203A) (Transcript) 3B Bubble Buddy (203B) (Transcript) 4A Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 3 211A 4B Squirrel Jokes 211B 5 Christmas Who? 208 6A Dying For Pie (204A) (Transcript) 6B Imitation Krabs (204B) (Transcript) 7A Wormy (205A) (Transcript) 7B Patty Hype (205B) (Transcript) 8A Survival of the Idiots 209A 8B Dumped 209B 9A Grandmas Kisses (206A) (Transcript) 9B Squidville (206B) (Transcript) 10A No Free Rides (210A) (Transcript) 10B I'm Your Biggest Fantic (210B) (Transcript) 11A Pressure (212A) (Transcript) 11B The Smoking Peanut (212B) (Transcript) 12A Shanghaied (213A) (Transcript) 12B Gary Takes a Bath 213B 13A Prehibernation Week 207A 13B Life of Crime 207B 14A The Secret Box (214A) (Transcript) 14B Band Geeks (214B) (Transcript) 15A Sailor Mouth 217A 15B Artist Unknown 217B 16A Jellyfish Hunter 218A 16B The Fry Cook Games 218B 17A Just One Bite (215A) (Transcript) 17B The Bully (215B) (Transcript) 18A Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm 219A 18B Squid On Strike 219B 19A Procrastination (216A) (Transcript) 19B I'm With Stupid (216B) (Transcript) Season 3 (Season 3 ran from 2001 - 2004 and consists of 37 episodes) 1A Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy 4 (306A) (Transcript) 1B Doing Time (306B) (Transcript) 2A Welcome to the Chum Bucket 304A 2B Frankendoodle 304B 3A Snowball Effect (307A) (Transcript) 3B One Krabs Trash (307B) (Transcript) 4A Nasty Patty 305A 4B Idiot Box 305B 5A As Seen On T.V (308A) (Transcript) 5B Can You Spare A Dime?. (308B) (Transcript) 6A No Weenies Allowed (309A) (Transcript) 6B Squilliam Returns (309B) (Transcript) 7A The Algae's Always Grenner 301A 7B SpongeGaurd On Duty 301B 8A Krab Borg (310A) (Transcript) 8B Rock-A-Bye Bivalve (310B) (Transcript) 9A Wet Painters (311A) (Transcript) 9B Krusty Krab Training Video (311B) (Transcript) 10 Party Pooper Pants (312) (Transcript) 11A Chocolate With Nuts (313A) (Transcript) 11B Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy 5 (313B) (Transcript) 12A Club SpongeBob 302A 12B My Pretty Seahorse 302B 13A Gravyard Shift 303A 13B Krusty Love 303B 14A New Student Starfish (314A) (Transcript) 14B Clams (314B) (Transcript) 15A The Great Snail Race (316A) (Transcript) 15B Mid Life-Crustacean (316B) (Transcript) 16 The Sponge Who Could Fly 320 17A Born Again Krabs (317A) (Transcript) 17B I Has An Accident (317B) (Transcript) 18A Missing Identity 319A 18B Plankton's Army 319B 19 SpongeBob B.C 315 20A Krabby Land (318A) (Transcript) 20B The Camping Episode (318B) (Transcript) 21A SpongeBob Meets The Strangler (321A) (Transcript) 21B Pranks A Lot (321B) (Transcript) 22 The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (322) (Transcript) Season 4 (Season 4 ran from 2005 - 2007 and consists of 38 episodes) 1A Fear Of A Krabby Patty (401A) (Transcript) 1B Shell Of A Man (401B) (Transcript) 2A.The Lost Mattress (402A) (Transcript) 2B. Krabs Vs Plankton (402B) (Transcript) 3A. Skill Crane (404A) (Transcript) 3B. Good Neighbours (404B) (Transcript) 4A. Selling Out (405A) (Transcript) 4B. Funny Pants (405B) (Transcript) 5A Enemy In-Law (407A) (Transcript) 5B Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy 6: The Motion Picture (407B) (Transcript) 6A Patrick SmartPants (408A) (Transcript) 6B SquidBob TentaclePants (408B) (Transcript) 7 Have You Seen This Snail? 403 8 Dunces and Dragons 406 9A Krusty Towers (409A) (Transcript) 9B Mrs Puff You're Fired (409B) (Transcript) 10A Ghost Host (410A) (Transcript) 10B Chimps Ahoy (410B) (Transcript) 11A Whale Of A Birthday (411A) (Transcript) 11B Karate Island (411B) (Transcript) 12A All That Glitters (412A) (Transcript) 12B Whishing You Well (412B) (Transcript) 13A New Leaf (413A) (Transcript) 13B Once Bitten (413B) (Transcript) 14A Squidtastic Voyage 415A 14B That's No Lady 415B 15A Bummer Vacation (414A) (Transcript) 15B WigsTruck (414B) (Transcript) 16A Best Day Ever (419A) (Transcript) 16B The Gift of Gum (419B) (Transcript) 17A The Thing (416A) (Transcript) 17B Hocus Pocus (416B) (Transcript) 18A Driven To Tears (417A) (Transcript) 18B Rule Of Dumb (417B) (Transcript) 19A The Pink Purloiner (418A) (Transcript) 19B Squid Wood (418B) (Transcript) Season 5 Season 5 ran from 2007 and consists of 41 episodes) 1A Rise And Shine (503A) (Transcript) 1B Waiting (503B) (Transcript) 1C Fungus Among Us (503C) (Transcript) 2A Born to Be Wild 504A 2B Best Frienemies 504B 3 Friend or Foe 501 4A Spy Buddies (505A) (Transcript) 4B Boat Smarts (505B) (Transcript) 4C Good Ol' Whatshisname (505C) (Transcript) 5A The Krusty Sponge 510A 5B Sing a Song of Patrick 510B 6A New Digs (506A) (Transcript) 6B Krabs a la Mode (506B) (Transcript) 7A To Love a Patty 508A 7B Breath of Fresh Squidward 508B 8A Roller Cowards (507A) (Transcript) 8B Bucket Sweet Bucket (507B) (Transcript) 9A The Original Fry Cook (502A) (Transcript) 9B Night Light (502B) (Transcript) 10A Money Talks (509A) (Transcript) 10B SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget (509B) (Transcript) 10C Slimy Dancing (509C) (Transcript) 11A A Flea In Her Dome (511A) (Transcript) 11B The Donut Of Shame (511B) (Transcript) 11C The Krusty Plate (511C) (Transcript) 12A Picture Day 514A 12B Pat No Pay 514B 12C Blackjack 514C 13A Blackend Sponge 515A 13B Mermaid Man Vs SpongeBob 515B 14A Goo Goo Gas (512A) (Transcript) 14B Le Big Switch (512B) (Transcript) 15 Alantis SquarePantis (513) (Transcript) 16A The Imates Of Summer (516A) (Transcript) 16B To Save A Squirrel (516B) (Transcript) 17A 20,000 Patties Under The Sea (517A) (Transcript) 17B The Battle Of Bikini Bottom (517B) (Transcript) 18A The Two Face Of Squidward (518A) (Transcript) 18B SpongeHenge (518B) (Transcript) 19A Banned In Bikini Bottom (519A) (Transcript) 19B Stanley S. SquarePants (519B) (Transcript) Season 6 (Season 6 ran from 2008 - 2010 and consists of 38 episodes) 1A. House Fancy (601A) (Transcript) 1B. Krabby Road (601B) (Transcript) 2A. Not Normal 605A 2B. Gone 605B 3A. Penny Foolish (602A) (Transcript) 3B. Nautical Novice 602B 4A. Spongicus (603A) (Transcript) 4B. Suction Cup Symphony (603B) (Transcript) 5. Pest of the West 604 6A. The Splinter (606A) (Transcript) 6B. Slide Whistle Stooges (606B) (Transcript) 7A. A Life In A Day (607A) (Transcript) 7B. Sun Bleached (607B) (Transcript) 8A. Giant Squidward (608A) (Transcript) 8B. No Nose Knows (608B) (Transcript) 9A. Patty Caper (609A) (Transcript) 9B. Plankton's Regular (609B) (Transcript) 10A. Boating Buddies (610A) (Transcript) 10B. The Krabby Kronicle (610B) (Transcript) 11. Whatever Happend to SpongeBob 611 12A. The Slumber Party (612A) (Transcript) 12B. Grooming Gary (612B) (Transcript) 13A. Porcus Pockets 614A 13B. The Card 614B 14A. Krusty Krushers (615A) (Transcript) 14B. The Card (615B) (Transcript) 15A. Dear Vikings (616A) (Transcript) 15B. Ditchin' (616B) (Transcript) 16A. GrandPappy the Pirate 617A 16B. Cephalopod Lodge 617B 17A. Shuffleboarding (617A) (Transcript) 17B. Proffesur Squidward (617B) (Transcript) 18A. Pet Or Pests (619A) (Transcript) 18B. Komputer Overload (619B) (Transcript) 19. SpongeBob And The Big Wave 613 Season 7 (Season 7 ran from 2009 - 2011 and consists of 64 episodes ) 1A Sand Castles In the Sand 704A 1B Shell Shocked 704B 2A Pineapple Fever 707A 2B Chum Charvens 707B 3A Chum Bucket Supreme 705A 3B Single Cell Aniversarry 705B 4A Squid's Visit 701A 4B To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants 701B 5A Guibble Pants 702A 5B Overbooked 702B 6A No Hat for Pat 703A 6B Toy Store of Doom 703B 7A Tentical Vision 708A 7B I Heart Dancing 708B 8A Growth Spout 709A 8B Stuck in a Wringer 709B 9A Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy 710A 9B The Inside Job 710B 10A The Curse of Bikini Bottom 714A 10B SquidWard in Clarenetland 714B 11 Truth or Square 706 12A Grassy Buffoons 711A 12b Model Sponge 711B 13A Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful 712A 13B A Pal for Gary 712B 14A The Play's the Thing 719A 14B Rodeo Daze 719B 15A Back to the Past 716A 15B The Bad Guy Club for Villains 716B 16A A Day Without Tears 717A 16B Summer Job 717B 17A One Course Meal 718A 17B Gary in Love 718B 18 SpongeBob's Last Stand 715 19 The Clash of Triton 732 20A Grandma's Secret Recipe 720A 20B The Cent to Money 720B 21A That Sinking Felling 724A 21B Karate Star 724B 22A Hide and Than What Happens? 727A 22B Shellback Shenanigans 727B 23A Yours Mine and Mine 713A 23B Kracked Krabs 713B 24A Burined in Time 725A 24B Enchanted Tiki Dreams 725B 25A The Masterpiece 728A 25B Whelk Attack 728B 26A Krusty Dogs 730A 26B The Wreck of Mona Loa 730B 27 The Great Train Caper 723 28A The Abrasive Side 726A 28B Earworm 726B 29A New Fish in Town 731A 29B Love That Squid 731B 30A TrechBillies 722A 30B Sponge Cano! 722B 31A The Monseter Who Came to Bikini Bottom 721A 31B Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle 721B 32A You Don't Know Sponge 729A 32B Tunnel of Glove 729B 33A Enchanted Tiki Dreams 733A 33B Perfect Chemistry 733B Season 8 (Season 8 ran from 2011 to 2012 and conitits 40 episodes) 1A A Friendly Game 804A 1B Sentimental Sponge 804B 2A Squidward's School for Grown Ups 806A 2B Oral Report 806B 3A The Curse of the Hex 803A 3B The Main Drain 803B 4A Drive Thru 802A 4B The Hot Shot 802B 5A Accidents will Happen 801A 5B The Other Patty 801B 6 Frozen Face Off 805 7A Sweet and Sour Squidward 807A 7B The Googly Artist 807B 8A Barnicle Face 813A 8B Pet Sitter Pat 813B 9A MermaidMan Begins 812A 9B Plankton's Good Eye 812B 10A House Sitten with Sandy 814A 10B Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom 814B 11 Ghoul Fools 811 12A Patrick's Staycation 809A 12B Walking the Plankton 809B 13A Mooncation 810A 13B Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation 810B 14 A Squarepants Family Vacation 808 15A Bubble Troubles 815A 15B The Way of the Sponge 815B 16A The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom 816A 16B Bubble Buddy Returns 816B 17A Are You Happy Now? 818A 17B Planet of the Jellyfish 818B 18A Restarting SpongeBob 817A 18B Fiasco! 817B 19A Free Samples 819A 19B Home Sweet Rubble 819B 20A Karen 2.0 820A 20B InSPONGEiac 820B 21A Treats 821A 21B For Here to Go! 821B Season 9 (Season 9 from 2012 to 2015 conitits 1A Extreme Sports 907A 1B Squirrel Record 907B 2A Squiditis 902A 2B Demolition Doofus 902B 3A Face Freeze 901A 3B Glove World RIP 901B 4A License to Milkshake 909A 4B Squid Baby 909B 5 Hello Bikini Bottom 906 6A Super Evil Aquatic Villians Team is Go! 904A 6B Chum Fricassee 904B 7A The Good Krabby Name 905A 7B Move it or Lose it 905B 8A Eek an Urchin! 911A 8B Squid Defence 911B 9A Patrick Man! 908A 9B Gary's New Toy 908B 10A Little Yellow Book 910A 10B Bumper to Bumper 910B 10 It's a SpongeBob Christmas! 902 12A Jailbreak 912A 12B Evil Spatula 912B 13A Safe Deposit Krabs 914A 13B Plankton's Pet 914B 14A Don't Look Now 915A 14B Seance Shmence 915B 15 SpongeBob You're Fired 916 16 It Came from Goo Lagoon 913 17A Kenny the Cat 917A 17B Yeti Krabs 917B 18 The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water 918 18A Company Picnic 919A 18B Krabs' Army 919B 20 SpongeBob Inventerpants 919